


Simplemente J

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan vive como cualquier niña de seis años, al menos desde fuera. A tan corta edad, se da cuenta de que las demás personas y ella no coinciden en quién es realmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Todo tiene un primer paso

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle no me pertenecen. Los OC sí son de mi autoría.  
> Johnlock. Trans!lock.

Joan tenía seis años. Desde hacía varios meses sabía que algo de su entorno no estaba bien. Tras pensarlo tanto como un preescolar empedernido, dio con la clave.

Con la idea tan sólo en el secreto de su mente, corrió a los brazos de su padre en la cocina. Éste, al verlo llegar sonriente, lo alzó al vuelo y bajó el fuego de la olla.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento, Joanny? —le preguntó arropándolo contra su pecho.

Joan reía sin parar. Estaba seguro de que su padre nunca habría imaginado lo que iba a contarle y estaba tan emocionado que no podía separar la cara de la camiseta.

—Joan, te quiero —exclamó su padre acariciándole el pelo— y me gustaría comer hoy —puntualizó. ¿Podrías...?

—¡Soy un niño! —gritó lleno de vida.

El padre de Joan se quedó paralizado. Realmente no esperaba tener esa conversación. Por más de un segundo se sintió perdido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Joan? Entonces miró a su hijo a los ojos y la alegría inicial había desaparecido. Su hijo estaba triste.

—¿Dije algo malo, papá? —el alma del padre de Joan se cayó a sus pies. Estaba tirando su filosofía de libertad sexual por la ventana. Acurrucó a Joan en el hueco de su cuello, apagó el fuego y, con un abrazo embriagador, le susurró al oído unas palabras que devolvieron la sonrisa a su carita.

—John. Me llamaré John.

Como la madre de John estaba de viaje, después de por fin comer, su padre habló con ella por teléfono. Acordaron hablar más en profundidad cuando volvieran. Sin embargo, no dejaría a su hijo sin darle la buena nueva tanto tiempo y Skype hizo su mejor función. Un hecho que pudo haber dividido a la familia la había unido más si cabía, pero el padre de John no se quedó tranquilo. Necesitaba información y no podía esperar ni un día más.

Mientras ya John jugaba en el salón, volvió a hablar con su pareja. Esa tarde él y su hijo irían a un lugar nuevo, en busca de respuestas y nueva compañía de viaje.

Al llegar allí tras una odisea por el armario, un niño de no más de dos años les abrió la puerta y casi se cae de bruces si no es por una mujer cuyo cabello revelaba su parentesco con el pequeño.

—Disculpen a mi hijo, es muy proactivo —rio nerviosa aupándolo. Pero pasen, pasen, no se queden en la puerta. Le doy la medicina a Sherlock y enseguida estoy con vosotros.

—¿Medicina? —espetó el señor Watson alertado apretando la mano de John. La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y, cambiando a su hijo de brazo, posó una mano sobre el hombro del visitante.

—Resfriado común. Como mucho saldrá de aquí con un catarro —sonrió sincera y partió sin más dilación a un salita cercana con cuatro ojos mirándola.

Al fondo de la estancia se veía un salón mucho más amplio. El padre de John cruzó una mirada cómplice con su hijo y comenzó a caminar. Estaban preparados.


	2. Haciendo amigos

Conforme iban caminando podían ver las estancias de la asociación. Un lugar para las charlas, otra parte de oficina, la recepción que habían dejado pasos atrás... En la salita, la mujer que habían visto antes le daba un puré a su hijo. El entorno se veía tan familiar que los nervios del padre de John bajaron de nivel. John, en cambio, seguía igual de nervioso.

El señor Watson saludó a la mujer con la cabeza y siguió hacia el gran salón por el pasillo lleno de puertas. Al llegar, vio que aquello estaba lleno de niños y niñas en una zona de juguetes y de adultos y adolescentes sentados en unas sillas, en posición de mesa redonda. Una conferencia.

—Disculpen. Si molestamos volvemos más tarde.

—De eso nada. Deje a la pequeña criatura con las demás y siéntese tranquilamente —la voz de la responsable de la charla era contundente y amable.

El señor Watson le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta hacia la pequeña guardería. Metió a John dentro de una especie de parque y le acarició las mejillas.

—Estaré aquí al lado —besó su frente y se alejó hasta la silla más próxima.

John vio cómo su padre se alejaba menos de un metro y cómo la mujer que había parado de hablar cuando entraron seguía contando su historia con un micrófono. El señor Watson se volvió entonces para ver cómo le iba a John, aunque hubieran pasado escasos cinco minutos, y éste estaba ya jugando con el resto de los niños a las casitas y los oficios. Suspiró y se volvió de nuevo a escuchar mejor la conferencia.

El título de la misma era bastante curioso: _Niñas con pene, niños con vagina_. El señor Watson no entendía nada. Cada término era más extraño que el anterior para alguien que no estuviera metido en el tema y allí la gente parecía saber bastante o llevar años compartiendo experiencias. Él, en cambio, no llevaba ni media hora y ya tenía ganas de irse para no volver.

Entonces volvió a girarse para mirar a John y lo vio tan feliz jugando con una niña y una pelota que reunió fuerzas para intentar entender, al menos, las palabras que no eran técnicas. Aunque para él todo era técnico y agobiante.

La señora que le había abierto la puerta entró en la sala con el niño en brazos y se sentó a su lado. El señor Watson relajó los músculos. Ella le parecía cordial y, con suerte, le ayudaría a introducirse más en la temática. No fue así cuando la mujer acunó a su hijo, que se había dormido, y levantó la mano.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías aclararnos algunos términos básicos? Hay gente nueva y nos vendría bien refrescar.

—Sin problema.

El padre de John se moría de vergüenza. Ahora sí que quería irse, pero no podía. John estaba saltando literalmente de alegría con los demás niños y niñas. No quería que su hijo perdiera la sonrisa. Así pues, sin mirar a la señora, cruzó las manos encima de su pantalón y escuchó las definiciones _básicas_.

**_Persona transexual:_ ** _Quien no está conforme con los genitales con los que ha nacido, teniendo, al menos, el deseo de operarse para reasignar su sexo._

**_Persona transgénero:_ ** _Quien se identifica con un género que, según sus genitales, no sería el de nacimiento. No tiene intención de operarse. Ejemplo: niñas con pene o niños con vagina._

...

El señor Watson sólo entendió esas dos definiciones entre las muchas que escuchó. Otro día volvería a preguntar, buscaría por internet o ya vería qué hacía.

—De nada —espetó la mujer cuando terminó la conferencia—. Mi nombre es Holmes.

—Watson —levantó la vista el padre de John. Hacía unas horas, no le habría ni dicho hola, dado el compromiso en el que lo había metido. En ese momento, estaba dispuesto a darle un piso en Miami por haberle abierto los ojos.

Sherlock empezó a llorar y su madre lo llevó al hombro entre arrumacos.

—Nos vemos pronto —la señora se despidió con un apretón de manos, se giró y entró de nuevo en la sala pequeña. _Debe trabajar aquí o algo_ , pensó el señor Watson.

Enseguida se acercó a John a ver cómo estaba. El niño se encontraba exhausto de tanto jugar pero, aun así, tenían un muñeco en cada mano y un fuerte delante de él. Al otro lado, una niña le tiraba pelotas pequeñas simulando el sonido de un cañón.

—¡Nos vamos a casa, despídete de tu amiga! —exclamó su padre al tomarlo en brazos.

—¡Adiós, Irene!

—¡Adiós, John!

Se alejaron agitando las manos camino de la calle. El padre de John pensó en despedirse de la gente de allí, pero no conocía a nadie y lo dejó para otro día. Al pasar por la salita, John quiso bajar al suelo.

—Quiero despedirme de Sherlock —espetó, y salió corriendo. Cuando estuvo frente a la señora Holmes se paró en seco.

—¿Puedo darle un beso?

—Claro.

John le dio un beso en la frente a un Sherlock medio dormido, que sonrió al contacto y soltó un gritito de bebé feliz.

—Le gustas —dijo la señora. John se formó como los soldados de sus juegos.

—Cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos —la mujer y su padre se echaron a reír.

—Me parece estupendo —sentenció ella. Ahora ve a casa a cenar, es tarde.

John volvió corriendo a los brazos de su padre, se despidieron de la mujer y salieron a por el coche. En el camino, le empezó a contar todo lo que había hecho mientras él estaba con los mayores. Su padre le escuchaba sin perder palabra.

—Papá, ¿sabes que allí todos los niños tienen vagina y todas las niñas tienen pene?

—¿Sí? Qué interesante —respondió el padre—. Pero sabes que eso no siempre pasa.

—Ya lo sé —contestó John. Pero quiero volver a ese sitio. ¿Volveremos?

—Claro. Si te comes el brócoli.

John se hizo amigo del brócoli que tan poco le gustaba desde esa misma noche. Volvería allí, jugaría con sus amigos y seguiría viendo a Sherlock hasta que éste pudiera jugar con los demás niños. Aún era pequeño y John esperaría para, como le había dicho a su madre, casarse con él. Estaba decidido a intentarlo.


End file.
